ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M1: Mafia Game 1 - Day 8
During the Preceding Night Emcee Escher is killed by the Vigilante. spineshark is killed by the Mafia. Votes Rai accuses Brickroad. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686560&postcount=1219 Dizzy seconds accusation of Brickroad. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686565&postcount=1221 Vote to lynch Brickroad *Brickroad votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686579&postcount=1226 *Rai votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686580&postcount=1227 *vaterite votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686582&postcount=1228 *Dizzy votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686584&postcount=1229 *Merus votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686586&postcount=1231 *demonkoala votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686602&postcount=1239 *Phantoon votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686603&postcount=1240 *Loki votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686614&postcount=1241 *kaisel votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686769&postcount=1259 *Paul le Fou votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686794&postcount=1260 Final Vote Count (lynch Brickroad) Not given. AYEs carry the vote. Brickroad is lynched and revealed to be the Inspector. Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686485&postcount=1195 That night, as Emcee Escher was holed up in his room, he took to drawing. The urges had come over him for several nights now, but he could never make sense of what the finished products were. Impossible architectures, hands drawing themselves... somehow, he thought that if he could make sense of these, he'd have the answers to the problems of the Mafia. He glanced along at his newly-made gallery. The answers were here, somewhere... somewhere among the twisted staircases, transforming birds, shotgun-wielding maniacs. Wait. He didn't remember drawing that last one... ****** Elsewhere in town late that night, spineshark found herself overcome with sleep. It had been a busy few days, after all. Sadly, this night was exactly the time when she needed to defend herself most... The remaining Mafia strolled easily in, excited about the prospect of the kill. But they were getting bored with the usual methods, the stab, the clever poisoning, the occasional flamboyant explosion. They wanted to try something different, and they'd read something on the Internet that sounded like truly demented fun... The following morning, when spineshark failed to show up for the town meeting, the citizens investigated her house. They couldn't find anything whole enough to resemble a body, but the walls were covered in what seemed like more blood than the human body could possibly contain. The only traces of the night's activities there were a garden hose, a hockey puck, three canteens, some rice, and a rubber duck. So shocked were the townspeople that they didn't even notice those among them with the smug, satisfied looks... End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686834&postcount=1263 Brickroad was sick of the town's behavior and wanted to end it all. "You'll believe I'm the Inspector when I'm DEAD," he shouted at the town as he stood on the edge of the village's only bridge. "Nobody understands me!" The town just watched silently as he jumped. Of course, since it was only a ten foot drop, Brickroad failed to kill himself; it was only by sheer luck that he managed to bash his head and knock himself unconscious. They figured it would be too cruel to let him wake up and find out that he was still alive, so they took him to the gallows and hanged him. Gently and respectfully, though. Looking through his pockets produced a notebook. Hey! Guess he was the Inspector after all! Let's see what he found.... The Last Writings of Brickroad Holmes Brickroad's journal. January 23, 2010. Merus is clean. Really clean. Snuck into his house while he was in the shower. Sold negatives to contacts at AussieManbeef.com. Proceeds will help fund future investigations. -- Brickroad's journal. January 26, 2010. Calendar is perhaps broken. Could have sworn it's only been one night since last investigation. Followed Loki back to the delapidated ferris wheel where he's been sleeping. Observed him playing with action figures all night. -- Brickroad's journal. January 29, 2010. Killed a man like dwolfe yesterday. Felt good. Felt like doing God's work. Turned out to be innocent. Must be more careful going forward. Planted a camera in Paul le Fou's house. Discovered he is a robot. Common knowledge that the mob doesn't hire robots. His secret is safe with me. -- Brickroad's journal. February 5, 2010. Confirmed PappilounRiel as an angel. I don't believe in angels. Angels couldn't exist in a world so bloated with corruption. Rai left his home late at night. Followed him to the seedy motel where he and the rest of his Cthulhu-worshipping cult meet once a week. Tonight was pot luck. Rai brought deviled eggs. I don't believe in deviled eggs. -- Brickroad's journal. February 9, 2010. Had to come clean. Disappointed that I haven't caught any Mafia yet. Plan to hide my shame by acting like a cocky badass going forward. New guy in town, name of Dizzy. Annoying as all hell. Followed him home. Turned out to be two midgets wearing an elaborately-crafted man-suit. -- Brickroad's journal. February 14, 2010. Citizens vocally supporting a known vigilante. Sectioning themselves off into "bloc" and "non-bloc" groups. Willingly and cheerfully killing people with little or no evidence. Becoming that which we hate. Becoming something worse than the mob. No way to stop it. Got the ball rolling myself. Responsible, in part. Checked out LilSpriteX. Sits alone in a chair all night in a dark, featureless room. Doesn't sleep. At precisely 4:18 am a single tear rolled down his cheek and he whispered the word "haberdasher". Sat in motionless silence rest of the night. Seriously the most creepy, fucked up shit I have ever seen in my life. -- Brickroad's journal. February 17, 2010. It's come to it. For the good of the town, I have to die. Not sorry to go. Town is tearing itself apart. There is no "innocence" here. There is no distinction between "citizen" and "mafia" anymore; only two different flavors of killers. May they savor their sour victory. At this point, three of the citizens were so moved by Brickroad's last bitter words for them that they stepped forward. "We're the mafia," said vaterite. "Myself, demonkoala, and kaisel. Can you... can you find it in yourselves to forgive us?" If you need to ask whether the town did forgive them, you have not been paying attention, I think. At least the citizens were able to live in peace after the events that immediately followed; it is a shame, perhaps, that the heroic inspector did not live to see this happen. GAME OVER. Citizens win! Notable Events Brickroad claims his Night 8 inspection was Phantoon as a Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686491&postcount=1196 Dizzy claims that Emcee Escher was a Citizen and spineshark was the Vigilante. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686529&postcount=1204 Category:Phases